


The One That Got Away

by Jestana



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A series of Don/Terry drabbles that are my interpretation of the relationship they had while they were at Quantico.





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of unexplored potential with Don and Terry. I think the only spoilers are for _Structural Corruption_ and _Better or Worse_.

**Unexpected**

FBI agent-in-training Terry Lake had not come to Quantico to find romance. She had come to learn how to be an FBI agent, and a dammed good one. The only problem was that her eyes seemed to have a will of their own, drawn to a certain male cadet named Don Eppes. About a head taller than her, he had dark brown hair cut short and intense dark brown eyes. Sometimes, when she lay in the twilight state between asleep and awake, she wondered what it would be like to be the focus of those intense brown eyes.

**Low-Key**

"Hey, Terry."

"Oh, hey, Don. I'm sorry for intruding."

"Nah, it's all right. This is a public Laundromat, after all."

"Right, of course."

"Pizza delivery for a Mr. Don Epp-ez?"

"Oh, that's mine, and it's pronounced Epps."

"Whatever. That'll be $6.75."

"I only have $5."

"Sorry, pal, the tab's $6.75."

"C'mon, cut me a little slack?"

"No can do, pal."

"I have $1.75, Don."

"No, Terry, I can't."

"No, I insist. Here."

"Fine, I can see there's no reasoning with you."

"Thanks, pal. Good day to you both."

"You didn't have to--"

"I know. I wanted to."

**Passionate Plea**

She didn't know whether to kiss him or kill him. In the end, she compromised by slapping him. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for scaring me with the stunt you pulled today," she informed him, right before she kissed him. "I thought you were going to die."

"I'm sorry, Terry, but he was in trouble. I couldn't leave him hanging like that."

"I know, Don. That's the way you are, but it still scared me."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ideas."

**Morning Ritual**

There was always a mug of coffee waiting for her when she spent the night with Don. While she sipped it, he made breakfast for both of them. Once it was ready, he refilled her cup and placed her plate in front of her.

She'd kiss his cheek in thanks before beginning to eat. He'd sit down beside her and eat his own breakfast. Neither of them ever felt a need to say anything to break their companionable silence.

They'd take turns in the bathrooms to get ready after breakfast. Then they would leave the apartment together.

**Committing**

Her heart had ached to see the hurt and sadness in those amazing dark eyes of his. Breaking up with him had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. She knew she couldn't afford to split her time and energy between a long-distance relationship that might not pan out and a career that would take up a lot of her time anyway. She had to commit to her career or to a relationship and she chose to commit herself to her career. Deep down inside, she wished she could have both her relationship with Don and her career. 


End file.
